Caught Out
by Crazychicke
Summary: Stefan and Matt plan to steal from Rebekah and then kill her. Their plan backfires when Stefan's feelings for Rebekah resurface. Based on 4x12. An angsty One-shot. Warning: character death.


**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me, but I have fun trying! A/N: Inspired by **stefansalvation's **gif of Matt touching Rebekah's bra whilst he searches for the dagger in ****4x12. **

**Caught Out**

Matt didn't know where to start. He didn't have much time. Stefan just told him to look everywhere. He just wanted to help his friends. He threw his hands beneath her bed, looking for the dagger between the mattress, like if she were the Princess and the Pea. He never really understood the concept of that book, but he knew it off by heart, it being Vicki's favourite. He checked all the drawers to the dresser and the trinket boxes, but they only contained hair accessories and jewellery.

His phone buzzed. Stefan was asking if he'd found the dagger yet. Matt wiped his sweating face and sent a reply: 'not yet'. He rushed over to the set of drawers near the bathroom and rummaged around in each one. He pulled out a bunch of what he realised, was Rebekah's black underwear.

She had asked him to the Mikaelson ball that one time, and despite her being Elena's least favourite person, it had been nice to be included. After all, Elena had asked Stefan, and Caroline had gone with Klaus since Tyler wasn't in town. Matt even remembered that green dress she wore, and how he felt when they went to get some air out in the car park. He had stupidly offered his jacket, thinking she might be cold. But vampire's didn't get cold. For a minute they had been happy.

But Rebekah was the reason Elena was a vampire now. Her decision for revenge had almost killed him too. He would not accept her apology or accept the new truck, because like Caroline had said to Klaus, you cannot buy people's affections. There was a noise outside the door. He pushed the drawer shut, swearing when the underwear clogged it. _Stefan hadn't warned him, had he?_ _Why were they back so early?_ He glanced around the room, looking for hiding spots. Matt sprinted into the bathroom, holding his breath, and Rebekah's favourite bra.

"I don't get you Stefan Salvatore. You ask me to the dance, a dance that is cancelled, and then you try to convince me, that I would have loved the eighties, because of the music, and the clothes? Why are you being so kind to me?" Rebekah asked, removing her boots.

Stefan leaned against the door frame, with a nervous smile. He couldn't see Matt anywhere, maybe he aborted the mission? Rebekah checked her make-up in the mirror, then sat down on her bed, swinging her rainbow socks and staring at him suspiciously.

"I told you. You just remind me of my best friend, Lexi!" Ever since the idea of an eighties decade dance had come to Caroline's mind, it had resurfaced all the memories he had shared with Lexi over the decade.

"You're never this nice to me, unless you want something," she asked. "What is it? A favour?" Stefan put his hands into his jacket pockets, with a sigh. "I know when you're lying Stefan, you were never any good at it. Why do you think Klaus had to compel you in the twenties?" Ordinarily, this would be just where they wanted her to be. The plan was to use the dagger on her, so they could get the cure for Elena. However, Stefan was growing tired of doing things for Elena. He wanted to do something for himself and he was finding it easier and easier to speak with Rebekah, than anybody else.

His silence, prompted her. "I know that whatever this is Stefan, you have a second agenda. I killed your precious, Elena, you can't have forgiven me that easily." He pursed his lips, sifting through his memories, and coming to the conclusion that she did know him well.

"I thought I would never forgive you for that. But, you should know this better than any of us. We change, just as the world changes. Elena is not mine to protect anymore. I couldn't give a damn about her or the cure." Rebekah seemed confused. "She had sex with Damon," he spat.

Rebekah nodded. "Klaus told me about the siring thing." Stefan had to tell somebody. Caroline wasn't answering his calls. "I want to believe it's all him. He's controlling her because I can't think about her enjoying it, or loving him more than she loved me, because it makes me sick."

"You have to let go. She made her choice, you need to make yours."

Stefan chose to avoid talking about it. It was too painful and slightly weird. He stole her hat and placed it on his own head with a laugh, avoiding her attempts to retrieve it. They raced around the room and Rebekah caught him, pushing him onto the bed and climbing over him, taking what was hers. He looked different, happy, almost.

"I guess you got me," he murmured.

He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. That once touch was all it took. She kissed him, urgently. He didn't pull away. He _wanted_ to kiss her. Maybe he was sick of being the 'good guy'? Maybe he just needed to get over Elena?

His phone buzzed. She moaned, leaving a trail of slow kisses along his cheek, down his neck and along his upper chest. He muttered Elena's name. Rebekah continued to pull off his clothes, whilst Matt watched from his hiding spot, feeling like a peeping Tom. It didn't help that he heard every breath, everything moment of pleasure and intimate conversation. He wished he could be anywhere but there. Why had he agreed to this?

"You don't need her in your life. Not if she repeatedly makes you so unhappy. Why wait around, when you could be happy right now?" She unbuckled his jeans, kissing down his chest, his stomach and above his groin. It was enough to maintain his attention. He put his phone on the cabinet beside his bed. _Elena could wait. _"Don't you remember the twenties, Stefan? You were fun, crazy and wild."

"And you were a temptation I should never have indulged in." He leant against her pillows, grinning.

"You miss it, Stefan. That's why you were never happy with her, not like you were with me." She leaned over him, curling her hair behind her hair. Stefan growled, pulling her on top of him and pinning her beneath him.

"Oh really?" It was his turn to seduce her. He kissed her lips, gently and then more persuasively. "And what if I told you, that Stefan would love to come out and play?"

"Then I would embrace him." Rebekah smiled, running her hands over Stefan's chest. He smirked, taking her wrist and nicking it with his fangs. His eyes stayed on hers, as he drank from her wrist, and she writhed beneath his groin. Stefan let go of the plan. He let go of Elena. He let go of the pain.

Stefan bucked against her body, pinning her arms beside her and admiring her constant mewls. She would not touch herself, and he allowed it. She would only beg, and whisper and mewl, until Stefan felt it acceptable for her to cum. This was her punishment. His hand slipped beneath her knickers and Matt watched from the crack in the door. He cursed Stefan for not reading his text messages, and retreated to the bath where he plugged in his earphones to escape the awkward situation. Elena had trusted Stefan to help her, and this was how he repaid her? It made him sick. He didn't remember when it was, that his eyelids drooped, nor which song had lulled him to sleep, but he did remember how it felt to have the earphone ripped from his ear.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Rebekah had her fist around Matt's throat and he dropped her underwear, in surprise. "Have you been here all night? Well?" He coughed, wishing Stefan would come to his rescue, but then he worried, she might have already guessed, the plan. Maybe he physically couldn't?

"He was lying wasn't he?" Rebekah squeezed tighter, she wasn't afraid to kill him. "Tell me."

Stefan woke to Rebekah's agitated voice, and he reached for his phone to check the time. He read the message, and he pushed back the bathroom door. He felt the cold tiles beneath his feet. He pushed back the shower curtains and found Matt's blank horrified eyes staring back at him. "No."

Rebekah shoved him face first into the kitchen sink. His arm wrenched behind his back in an awkward angle. She was pissed, and with good reason. "You were using me. You slept with me, to find what information?"

"I was supposed to find the dagger-"

"-Let me guess, for your precious Elena!"

"Yes, but I changed my mind. I didn't know Matt was still here."

"Here is your precious dagger." Rebekah snarled, like a woman scorned. She plunged it into his stomach, and kissed his begging lips. Watching him collapse, like a broken toy. There was a light tap on her bedroom door, and Stefan groaned, to see Klaus standing there.

Rebekah was wearing her underwear still. He took one look and admired her work. "Let me take him from your hands, Bekah. I think you've done enough."

"Not nearly," she hissed, kicking Stefan in the stomach. Klaus raised his hands, and moved between Stefan and his sister. "Get changed, I promise you, we're in this together." He lifted Stefan, with a murmur about how stupid he was, and whisked him out of his sister's angry view.

"It was a mistake," came Stefan's thick reply.

"Only because you got caught. You care too much, Stefan Salvatore. Don't think, I don't know true love when I see it. I might be your senior, but I'm not an oike."

**A/N: This was going to be a comedy, but somehow, my twisted mind assaulted that idea. ****Please review.**


End file.
